


PhannyMay 2019

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aka nicktoons crossover, Day 1. Crossing, Gen, people think Wes is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Short stories for PhannyMay 20191. Wes keeps seeing Nicktoons everywhere. How can no one see it?





	PhannyMay 2019

Wes was having a normal day. He slammed his locker closed and walked off to his first class-

When he caught sight of a portal closing. Out popped a tiny kid who looked around wildly. He made several loud noises, looking like a fish out of water. 

No one noticed. They walked around the kid, no one caring to note the weird metal backpack or his strange, twitchy mannerisms.

Or, the fact that he was fucking green! 

He blinked, not believing it. He caught sight of Kwan passing by with a crew of their teammates. He rushed up to him. 

“Hey Kwan.” Kwan stopped and looked at him along with his friends. “Does that kid seem off to you?” Wes nodded at the small kid.

Kwan frowned. “What kid?” Wes whirled around. The kid had disappeared. He stared in disbelief. Kwan clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you in class, ok?” Kwan patted him before walking away. Wes could hear them talk about him as they left, laughing off his weird behavior. 

“Seems like he’s moved on from his Phantom obsession.”

Wes huffed, turning away. He should’ve expected that really. 

Guess he was on his own.

***********************

Wes looked around all day for the green kid, but it seemed like he had disappeared for good. However, he did find a lot more strange things. 

He could’ve swore he saw a ghost with green hair and a crown floating by the classroom window. Wes hopped up and ran across the room. By the time, he got there the ghost was gone. The whole class was staring at him like a freak. 

Except for Mr. Lancer. The teacher was pissed. 

When he was serving the resulting detention in the library, he heard a weird barking along with metal scraping. When he pointed it out to Mr. Lancer, Lancer snapped. 

“Enough of this supernatural talk. One more outburst and I’ll add another detention.”

Needless to say when an actual robot dog poked out from a bookshelf, he got another detention quick. 

By the time he left school, he passed a strange, looking blue girl who dropped a book and then overstretched her arm to catch it. A strange man that had no business being at a high school, dripping water everywhere and holding a spatula of all things. He seemed to stumble around like he hadn’t gotten his land legs. Another short kid seated on the school’s front steps with an oversized head and swirled hair. He was working on a glowing cube that looked too complex for a kid like him to fix.

No one batted an eye. So, Wes groaned and did the same. He had enough of this. 

*******************

Jimmy Neutron clicked a button on his cube before putting it on the ground. A portal glowed to life above the cube, presented a quaint neighborhood...on the sea floor. “There you go, Spongebob. Bikini Bottom!” 

“Oh, thank heavens! This universe is nice, but it’s killing me with these legs.” Spongebob quickly ran through the portal, appearing on the other side in his sponge body. He waved, smiling. “Thanks again, Jimmy!” 

“No problem!”Jimmy waved back before picking up the cube. “I think that’s everyone. I’m sorry for the trouble. I didn’t think my new portable portal would tear apart the multiverse like that.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. With the ghost portal at home, interdimensional troubles are normal.” Danny chuckled. “I’m just glad we got everyone back before anyone caught on.” 

Well, almost anyone. Wes peered around the school’s wall, watching wide eyed as the kid, Jimmy apparently, set the cube down again and disappeared into it along with the cube. 

“Well, I’m glad that’s over with.” Danny turned around. Wes tried to duck away, but he knew Danny had caught sight of him. 

Danny sighed. “Oh goddamnit, Wes.”


End file.
